The present invention relates to a cutting insert and a method for chip removing machining, preferably for milling. The insert has a rake face and a clearance face, a cutting edge being arranged at the line of intersection of the faces. The rake face comprises at least two adjacent, elongated ridges which extend along at least a part of the cutting edge and whereof a first ridge connects to the cutting edge. The method relates to relatively moving the cutting insert and a work piece.
Previously known inserts of the above-mentioned type, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,990 for example, are all subjected to the drawback that when the first ridge has been worn to a certain extent the insert has to be exchanged or indexed in order not to damage the work piece or the insert holder.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cutting insert having a maximum length of life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting insert being compensated for wear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting insert such to give small cutting forces.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for chip removing machining.